Valentines Day And An Anniversary
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the ARC and it's also the Anniversary of Jess and Becker's first date so they're literally unstoppable. Jess/Becker, Connor/Abby, Emily/Matt, Danny/Jenny. Is chapter 9 of JessBecker Oneshots but I wanted to post it as its own


**I wanted to do one of them at the ARC so here you go! :) :D :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval I only own my OC's.**

**Remember to review! :) :D :) :D.**

* * *

><p>"Why are the Becker's kissing and no-one seems to mind?" Lester said to his employees.<p>

"It's their anniversary it was their first date 2 years ago plus it Valentine's Day!" Abby said excitedly.

"Great they're going to be kissing even more than they usually do and we can't even stop them." Lester said before walking into his office.

"Has anyone seen Becker anywhere he's meant to be having a training session with us." Nathan one of Becker's soldiers said walking up to Abby, Connor, Danny, Jenny, Matt and Emily.

"Yeah he's occupied at the moment." Matt said smirking slightly.

"Where?"

"At the ADD." Emily said so Nathan looked over to the ADD and groaned.

"I'm guessing we're not going to get that training session then."

"I don't think they're going to get any work done today the fact that Jess got to the ADD on her own was amazing but Becker appeared 2 minutes later." Danny said smiling.

"Jess has a lot of admirers."

"Yeah not really their all too scared of Becker."

"Where did all that chocolate come from then? There's loads."

"All of it's from Becker."

"What all of it? Her whole desk is full."

"You think that's bad? They've been kissing since they got here!"

"But that was an hour ago! What are they even at work for?"

"Well none of them ever miss a day of work they don't even like taking medical leave."

"I'm just going to say the one thing we're all thinking how on earth is Jess not pregnant! They've been dating for two years and they're like this everyday you would expect quite a few Becker's running around especially now that their married! But I do have a feeling that Jess is going to pregnant soon." Jenny said.

"Hey guys." Becker said appearing next to us surprising all of us because we hadn't noticed them come over.

"Hey guys I see that you've stopped kissing after an hour what happened your lips get sore?" Danny said smiling at them.

"I'll ignore that comment Quinn because I'm in a good mood today."

"I can see why Jess you're looking beautiful today." Danny added.

"Awwww thanks Danny."

"Why did you guys come over here you look pretty satisfied with what you were doing over there."

"Well we just wanted to tell you that Jess is pregnant!" Becker said with the biggest smile ever.

"That's amazing!" Abby said hugging Jess.

"I know right I can't believe it!" Jess said smiling so much it looked painful.

"I'm so physic!" Jenny said and everyone apart from Jess and Becker who just looked confused laughed.

"What are you on about Jenny?" Jess asked.

"Well before you came over I was saying how are you not pregnant yet with all the kissing you and Becker do and that you're going to be pregnant soon and I was right!" Jenny said smiling at them.

"Yeah you were Jenny you should become a physic." Becker said.

"Anyway I better get back to the ADD." Jess said and Becker added, " Yeah I need to show you that thing on it." Before they both walked away.

"They seriously can't stop kissing for 5 minutes! They were here for like two minutes and had to leave so they could kiss again!"

"Maybe he actually did need to show Jess something on the ADD who am I kidding this is Becker and Jess we're talking about." Nathan said and we all agreed and turned round to face the ADD where unsurprisingly Becker and Jess were kissing.

"No surprise there." Matt said.

"Yeah. Matt we've got to go and water your plants you haven't been yet." Emily said so her and Matt walked off holding hands.

"They are so going away to kiss." Danny said.

"So true they have no professionalism at work. You coming Danny I'm going to get a tea." Jenny said so they left together.

"Who are they kidding Jenny doesn't drink tea. Connor we need to actually we don't need an excuse." Abby said before pulling Connor into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah I'm just going to go." Nathan said awkwardly before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Lester's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked out of my office sick of facing the ADD I really need curtains or something so I don't have to see Becker and Jess constantly making out it's disgusting.

The first thing I saw was Connor and Abby kissing but I wasn't going to stop them because they're not fighting and Temple isn't breaking anything.

I walked down the hall and saw Emily and Matt leaning against the door to Matt's office kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Anderson, Merchant you're leaning on the door just go inside so we don't have to suffer seeing you kiss." I said annoyed but they didn't seem to hear me so I walked in the direction of the break room so I could make myself a nice calming cup of tea but when I walked in Quinn and Jenny were kissing on the sofa!

Could I not go anywhere today without having to see my employees making out?

"We're running a life saving top secret government business not a kissing business not that my staff know that!" I said but it fell on deaf ears because Danny and Jenny were still kissing so I stormed out of the room into the hall passing Emily and Matt and Connor and Abby both couples still kissing.

I walked back into my office and saw that Becker and Jess were still kissing as well so I opened my top draw and got the whiskey out and just thought to myself, 'it's just one day a year apart from the Becker's that a daily thing.'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this even if it is a day late! :) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Remember to review if you liked it! :) :D :) :D.**


End file.
